Janeway messes with the timeline again
by Aerilon452
Summary: Janeway seeks to change things for the better.


Janeway walked with Tom to a spot they all picked for when they needed to meet

This story is an A/U that came to my mind from the other entire Janeway stole Chakotay stories out there and I thought about what Seven would do. So here is what I thought might happen for a jilted former Borg. No profit is being made because I'm still poor so….

RATING: M

**Prologue:**

"I don't want you to go" She said as they lay in bed under the stars. The house they were staying in had a sky light encompassing the entire ceiling. The house had been deserted when they got here. It was one of the reasons they chose to live on a mountain.

"I know but who else would you send?" He asked while he traced little circles on her flat stomach. There were a couple of scars marring her creamy white flesh but those had faded considerably. They were from previous battles where they had narrowly escaped.

"We could find another target." She commented and he sighed. His woman would do anything to get him to stay with her. But in truth he needed to do this.

"There is no other target that would impact her control as well as this one." He reasoned and she gave in. She offered a sigh of her own and ran her hands through his hair in a restless gesture.

"Then what should we do for the rest of the night?"

"Just love me." He purred and stoked the fire that burned in them both until they seemed to turn a bonfire of passion. Tomorrow he would leave her to lead a raid and she would be left to wonder if this was the right action like she had so many times before.

**Present: 4 months later.**

Janeway walked with Tom to a spot they all picked for when they needed to meet. Harry and Tuvok were standing under the shade of one of the big tree's talking in low tones. Kathryn had been sent a recording of Chakotay's death only hours before arriving on the mountain. B'Elanna and Tal Celes had died three days before that. Their bodies were barely cold in the ground. But Kathryn was already committed to changing things when Chakotay had been killed.

Kathryn walked over and hugged Harry who in turn embraced his friend and former Captain. "We heard about Chakotay."

Seven had the nerve to send Kathryn a transmission of Chakotay being killed by her hand. She hadn't even sent back his body for her to bury. No, all Kathryn had was that transmission. If she could have Kathryn would have tried to kill Seven with her own hands. But the opportunity never presented itself. And more to the point the others wouldn't let her get herself killed in an attempt to avenge Chakotay.

"Yeah." Janeway said and wiped her nose on the arm of her leather jacket.

"What are we going to do about it?" Tom asked. When he said _we_ Tom meant Kathryn. Even though he wouldn't say it out Tom blamed Kathryn for B'Elanna's death.

"I'm changing history again." Kathryn said. There was no argument from the others. She looked over to Tom who was pulling out a hypospray. That was one of the little quirks She and Chakotay had before the Doc refined the process. Every two weeks she and Chakotay would have to have another injection of nano probes to replace the ones who went off line.

"You might want to take another injection before you go." Harry handed her a hypospray and Janeway just looked at it.

"The Doc. was very specific before Seven had him taken off line... permanently." Tom said.

Three months before the Doc was taken off line he had come up with a way to prevent someone from being assimilated. He had given it to Janeway and the others but what the Doc didn't know was the side effects that would take place. Swimming through there bloodstreams were modified nano probes. These little buggers would deactivate any Borg nano probes that should happen to get into there system while gradually making some of the older subjects younger.

Janeway herself looked a good twenty years younger and felt better than ever. With the new feelings she had made some gradual changes, like her hair. She had the Doc grow it out and darken it. It was all part of her new lease on life... until Seven found them and killed them all. When the Borg attacked they only went for Earth destroying Starfleet and the 7th fleet in a matter of hours. The scattered crew of Voyager managed to get away and fight back due to the Doc's new found immunity.

"You know what you have to do?" Tom said handing Kathryn a little wrist band. Before Starfleet had been destroyed Kathryn had managed to get this prototype time jumper out of R&D. It was only in the last few months that things had begun to come together.

"I'll bring your wife back." she responded and walked off towards a secluded clearing.

"Give us a better tomorrow!" Harry shouted. Kathryn felt the tears start to well in her eyes at Harry's shout. She was as sure as hell going to try. Even if it meant she would have to give her life to see that the others had a happy life.

**3 YEARS AGO**

**MARCH 8TH 2384**

Kathryn found herself in the same clearing only it was loaded with people here for Chakotay and Seven's wedding or more importantly the reception. She wanted to scream and rage but that's not why she was here. Zipping up her leather jacket and hooking her fingers in the waist band of her jeans Kathryn set off to weave her way through all the people and wait for Chakotay and his new wife to show up. A few people stopped to stare at her and tried to coax her into a conversation but she brushed them off and went on with what she was doing. Kathryn allowed her mind to wonder.

"_Chakotay?" She asked and he turned to her looking all handsome in his tux._

"_You made it." He greeted her with that usual smile that she knew she would never see again._

"_I told you that I would." Kathryn replied and crossed the room to him. It was now or never and she wasn't going to chicken out again, not after making up her mind. Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to align his body with hers._

"_What are you doing?" He whispered in her ear. His lips were only inches from that patch of sensitive flesh that she had wanted him to kiss. This is how she felt every day on Voyager. It was a burning need that finally over ruled her senses._

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked in return and claimed his mouth in a fiery kiss that had him forgetting where he was and what was about to happen in less than two hours. Kathryn was finally kissing him and the only thing between them at the moment was their clothes. He ran his hands down her back and back up to cradle her face as he took control of their kiss._

_Kathryn's hands seemed to be everywhere on him. He finally had her and every bit of fantasizing didn't compare with this moment. It was Kathryn that he wanted and needed for the rest of his life._

"_Let's get out of here." Chakotay said when he finally pulled his lips away from hers to stare into her blue depths._

"_As in right now?" She asked hope ringing in her voice._

"_Yes." Chakotay replied and leaned his forehead to hers._

"_What about your wedding?"_

"_It's you I need. It's you I burn for every night." He responded._

"_Where do we go?" Kathryn's question took him by surprise that he didn't know what to say and after a moment the answer popped into his head._

"_Risa." Chakotay replied._

"Captain?" Kathryn turned at the sound of B'Elanna's voice that broke her out of her thoughts. She stared into her eyes and pulled her into a tight hug. The last time she had seen B'Elanna she had been a lifeless corpse.

"Good to see you." Kathryn's voice broke a little and B'Elanna knew something wasn't right.

"You and I need to talk." B'Elanna said and grabbed Kathryn's arm hauling into the trees some distance away from the others.

"Who are you and what have you done with our Captain?"

"B'Elanna it's me I swear. I'm just from the future." Kathryn gave her a look that she had given B'Elanna many times in the past and the future. The recognition flared to life in her eyes and she ran her hands through Kathryn's hair.

"It's so long. I think it looks good on you and the clothes look so 21st century. Why did you come back again?" B'Elanna asked skepticism ringing in her voice.

"I came back to stop Starfleet from being destroyed and to save you and few others." Kathryn knew she shouldn't be telling her this but if she changed the future then none of what she remembered would have happened.

"What happened?" B'Elanna asked.

"Seven rejoined the collective as the Queen after Chakotay and I left two hours before her wedding. We stayed on Risa for and two months. When we came back she was gone. Two years later Earth was attacked. It was all because I was selfish and wanted to have the man I have loved for so long. She resurrected the Borg by assimilating a few then those few grew into hundreds and then thousands. Before we knew it the Borg were back to being intergalactic pains in the asses." Kathryn informed her.

"Wait Borg. I thought the Admiral infected the Borg Queen so there would be no more Borg?"

"She did, but Seven went back to Delta Quadrant, don't ask me how she got there, and resurrected the Borg. And all because Chakotay and I…" Kathryn trailed off/

"You and Chakotay what?" B'Elanna asked.

"Ok the reason he left with me is because we had mind blowing sex in the Church when he was supposed to be getting ready to marry Seven." Kathryn didn't look ashamed. In fact she seemed to be reliving the memory which caused a small smile to creep along her face.

"Where's Chakotay. You wouldn't be here without him."

"He's dead. Seven killed him about four months ago. I had to watch…" Kathryn trailed off before she broke. The grief was still too close to the surface for her comfort. B'Elanna came closer to her but Kathryn backed away shaking her head.

"There's something else isn't there. I can tell by your voice."

"You know the funny thing, an hour before he left for the recon I fucked him goodbye. Little did I know it would be the last time." Janeway looked out at the crowd as she said that.

"Oh. The future really has changed you. I think I liked the first future you we had to meet. This new future you is a little… bitchy and cynical. The last time we saw a future Janeway she was a bitter old woman. Now there is you who's a bitter younger woman and you talk like you're someone from a non federation planet who lives on the streets. What happened to you?"

"I'm all animal now. The one thing Borg can't assimilate and it was the one thing the Doc did to us."

"Made you animals?" B'Elanna asked. This whole thing was confusing her more and more.

"Yup. I would love to kill Seven with my bare hands but I have to remember this isn't the one who killed my lover." Janeway replied and slid down a tree trunk sitting on the grass with her knees bent and her elbows resting on then while she rested her head on her closed fists.

"How did you get younger?"

"The injections of nano probes the Doc gave us to protect us from the new Borg. Some how he made a virtual fountain of youth thanks to the drones."

"This is making my head hurt." B'Elanna said and came to stand in front of Janeway. From her angle B'Elanna could see right down Janeway's V neck t-shirt. but there were also three scratch marks on the tops of both breasts.

"Where'd you get those?" B'Elanna asked suddenly changing the topic out of curiosity.

Kathryn looked down and then replied, "We all have them. Me, Chakotay, Tom, You, Harry, Tal Celes and even Tuvok. The injections revert him to a feeling Vulcan if you can imagine that. We're the BREED now. Those of us from the original crew who the Doc could inoculate before Seven managed to shut him down."

"Wow and what did this serum do?"

"It made us walking animals. Something about rewriting our DNA to resist the effects of Borg nano probes." Kathryn answered.

"You need different clothes." B'Elanna said suddenly.

"Why? And what is with all the jumping questions? First we were talking about the serum and then you asked about the marks, then we were back to the serum and now you say I need new clothes. B'Elanna make up your mind on a topic you want to talk about." Janeway looked up at her best friend puzzled.

"I'm sorry but I can see down your shirt and there is no way I'm going to let you go in there looking like that. Chakotay will know something is up."

"No, I'm going in just like this. If he thinks that I forgot then he will be hurt and mad and if I hit the right buttons he'll hate me."

"Do you really want that?"

"No, but I have no choice. At least I got to find out what he was like in bed."

Kathryn looked over to B'Elanna when she got up and there was a look in her best friend's eyes. "If you must know he was the fuck of a century." Kathryn said and laughed When B'Elanna turned red. She never would have thought she would see her Klingon Engineer turn red ever.

"Come on B'Ella I have a party to crash." Janeway said and headed back to the reception where she stuck to B'Elanna side for the rest of the day.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Janeway had managed to keep herself out of trouble for most of the evening despite all the chances she had been presented during the day. B'Elanna had to leave and take care of Miral so she was left on her own and made polite conversation with some of her former crew that she watched be buried on more than one occasion. Time had gone by fast and it was almost time for some people to make a toast. Since B'Elanna had to leave she gave Janeway her toast, but she knew that Kathryn wouldn't use it.

"It's time for our first toast of the evening and that was to be made by the groom's best friend but she had to leave so someone will be taking her place."

"That would be me." Kathryn said and stood up. "I've known Chakotay for ten years. He is a good and honorable man who always does the right thing. I helped to liberate Seven from the collective and give her individuality. The crew of Voyager gave her a home and a family to call her own. To Chakotay and Seven. Many years of wedded bliss." Janeway walked over to the head table and leaned in close to Chakotay whispering, "I hope she's not as bad a fuck as she looks." Then she dropped her glass on the table and left.

Everyone in the reception was either stunned or trying not to laugh at the actions of their former Captain. It was a sight to behold when the staunch Starfleet Captain came to a wedding dressed in jeans, t-shirt, leather jacket and boots. It was a very 21st century look for her. Tom thought it was very entertaining. Chakotay had a few minutes to be stunned then he was up and hot on her heels. There was something up with her and he was going to find out what it was. This was not like the Kathryn he knew.

Kathryn was half way out of the clearing when Chakotay caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. She struggled more than he thought and he had to pin her to a tree just to get her to settle down a little.

"What is the matter with you? I thought you were my friend?" Chakotay growled and tightened his grip.

"Guess again." Kathryn bit out and tried to struggle free.

"I never understand you. What has gotten into you?" Chakotay asked. This was supposed to be a happy day for him and here he was pinning Kathryn to a tree just to get her to stop moving and all he could think about were times back on Voyager when he had lain awake at nights fantasizing about her.

"Nothing. Let's face it I'm too much animal even for you." Kathryn bit out and freed her hands cupping his face and crushing her lips to his. He fought to free his mouth for a few seconds and then stopped resisting giving as well as she did. There was something in her kiss that told him she'd tasted him before. Kathryn knew all the right ways to nip at his lips. Chakotay felt the pressure of a hypo on his back. Dropping Kathryn he looked at her in disbelief.

"What did you do?"

"Gave you something just in case your drone turns on you. You'll be protected." She replied and started to turn away from him. But she couldn't leave without tasting his lips one last time.

"You..." Chakotay's protest was silenced when Janeway jumped into his arms and they went crashing to ground. Janeway fused her mouth to his and rolled them so he was on top of her cradled between her legs. She could feel him hard and ready for her. It was like this the first time. Last time they had been in the chapel and she had sinned more and more since that day.

"I know you want me." Kathryn growled in his ear and rolled them again and managed to get the top button of his pants undone. She had to stop this. The object was to get him to hate her not change the way they fucked each other.

"Fuck this." Kathryn said and got up off him. Before he could follow her she was gone in a bright flash of light leaving a resounding sonic boom in her wake. No matter how hard she tried she would never be able to make Chakotay hate her and there was no way she was going to live with out him again. The future could fuck off for all she cared. It wasn't like her to make a choice and then from grief try to change things back to the way she should have thought they should have been.

**3 YEARS IN THE FUTURE. **

Janeway ended back up in the same clearing where Harry, Tom, and Tuvok waited. Also there were the faces of Tal, B'Elanna, and Chakotay. Her Chakotay who had long hair back in a pony tail. Her Chakotay who was the fuck of a century. It was the one she fell in love with and who she loved now.

"Shouldn't you be with Seven?" Kathryn asked and slid her dusty Captains mask into place.

"Why would I be with that Borg Bitch?" he answered and opened his arms for her. Like she had done earlier she had run and jumped up into those strong arms.

Chakotay whispered, "You owe me that fuck in the woods you started three years ago."

"What happened to you and Seven?" Kathryn asked not that she really cared but it was polite to ask.

"I annulled the marriage the next day, then I went to find you and I fucked your brains out from here to Risa." He growled in that low voice she loved so much. It had her quivering with need.

"Ooh I love it when you talk dirty me." Kathryn kissed him hard.

"That would be our cue to leave." Tom said and the others left the clearing to head back down the mountain and into the tunnels they used to hide from the Borg.

"You are so gonna get it?" Kathryn nipped at his lip and Chakotay slammed her back into a tree. He ground his hips into hers and had her moaning from the shear friction of the bark on her back and the cock rubbing between her legs.

"Then give it to me." He said and unbuttoned her jeans sliding them down her legs. She got the fly of his pants opened and reached for the big bulge she knew to be his hardened length waiting to plunge into her heated depths. There was no foreplay. All she wanted was Chakotay inside her making her lose her mind. Kathryn pulled him out of his pants and guided him into her waiting heat. Both of them sighed and stilled for a few moments staring into each others eyes.

Chakotay began a slow thrust that caused Kathryn's eyes to roll into her head. This was something she had now and she was never going to live without. It made the whole fight against the Borg worth while. Moving as one Chakotay and Janeway found a kind of peace they hadn't had before.

"What you said about Seven, I never found out." Chakotay gasped and bit the side of her neck.

"Good, because you are mine." Janeway ground against him and they were close to going over the edge. This was the shortest time it had taken either of them to get to the orgasm they both loved to have with each other.

"Oh yesssss!!" Janeway shouted.

"OOOOHHHHHHH!!" Chakotay echoed her cry with one of his own.

Spent and tired Janeway and Chakotay slid to the ground and breathed heavily trying to catch their second wind. "You... are... definitely... the fuck... of a century." Kathryn said and laughed. Chakotay laughed as well and tugged her close to him. This was the Kathryn he had grown to love. he loved her from the first time he saw her and was never far from her side. the whole mess with Seven made them stronger and together the fight would continue.

"I love you Kathryn." Chakotay whispered.

"I love you too." She replied and allowed her body to slow and fall into sleep. The future was slightly the same when she had left. Chakotay was here with her where he should be. But she hadn't prevented Seven from rebuilding the Borg. 'Win some you lose some. And Chakotay is definitely a win.' She thought as the exhaustion took her deeper and deeper into sleep.


End file.
